<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind If I Join You? by Spomks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619855">Mind If I Join You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spomks/pseuds/Spomks'>Spomks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boredom Quenchers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spomks/pseuds/Spomks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Make it Haikyuu and have Suga in it (thanks for the specificity, my friend).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boredom Quenchers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind If I Join You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this during a particularly bad day for my friend, so it is quite adorable for said reason. I've gotten quite a bit of attention on these very quickly, and I'm very honored! More to come soon! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara loves coffee. Like, <em>loves</em> coffee. He couldn’t go a day without a cup. He’ll take it any way he can, though he prefers a good macchiato. </p><p>Daichi loves tea. Like, <em>loves</em> tea. He couldn’t go a day without a cup. He’ll take any type available, but he prefers jasmine.</p><p>Sugawara goes to an old corner cafe every Saturday without fail. He orders from a handful of choices on the dusty chalkboard with a gentle smile poking out from above a pale blue scarf wrapped around his neck. </p><p>Daichi always knew this, and he always wanted to join him, but he knows Sugawara enjoys his quiet time. Today, however, he happened to be passing the area and glimpsed Sugawara through the window of the cozy cafe reading a weathered book. Daichi took a deep breath and turned towards the door, hoping he wouldn’t regret his choice. He strolls in with faltering confidence. The barista behind the bar gives him a cheery rehearsed smile. Daichi returns a small one and orders a simple black tea with honey. The barista nods and turns to do so after receiving his payment. Daichi glances over his shoulder to Sugawara’s distracted form. He has a small focused smile and a pleasant glint in his eyes that Daichi could see from several steps away, the book must be pretty good. That barista presents his tea and Daichi takes it with a quiet and slightly shaky voice. He takes a deep breath and makes his way to Sugawara’s table.</p><p>“Mind if I join you?” Daichi asks, barely hiding the nerves in his voice. Sugawara glances up, eyes still shining from the book, his face snaps into a grin.</p><p>“Of course!” He motions to the seat across the table. Daichi slides in with a sigh. He meets Sugawara’s eyes with a slightly widened gaze. Sugawara quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>“Sorry,” Daichi shakes his head to freshen up his mind, “I didn’t think you would agree, I know this is your personal time.” Sugawara sighs and closes his book, placing it front cover-down in the small table.</p><p>“I never mind having you around, Daichi,” He gives a half-smile, “I kinda hoped someone would join me.” Daichi feels his heart swell and his shoulders relax. He takes a sip of his tea, still a little too hot. Sugawara giggles as Daichi winces. </p><p>They continue to chat for a while, Daichi had finished his tea awhile ago and had set his hands on the table. Sugawara finished his coffee and sets the mug down. He rubs his hands together as they lose the warmth of the mug, then sets them over Daichi’s. Daichi goes pink and locks eyes with Sugawara. He cracks a wicked smile then gets up to stretch.</p><p>“Let’s go on a walk.”</p><p>Daichi nods and gets up, knees a little shaky from sitting so tensed up. Sugawara loops an arm around Daichi’s and pulls him out of the cafe.</p><p>Daichi is very glad he decided to walk into that cafe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>